The present invention relates to an air fragrance device.
There is an air fragrance device in which a fan driven by a motor is provided in a blowing chamber and the blowing chamber is communicated with a side portion of an air fragrance tank having a fragrant agent therein, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Lad-Open (JP-A) No. 10-85313, the air fragrance device being placed within a room or the like.
The air fragrance device is structured such that when the fan is driven, a residence air in the blowing chamber is at first discharged and thereafter a fragrant smell (an air containing a fragrant material) in the air fragrance tank side is discharged via the blowing chamber. Accordingly, it is impossible to immediately discharge the fragrant smell together with the driving operation of the fan.
An object of the present invention is to discharge a fragrant smell immediately after starting driving a fan in an air fragrance device.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an air fragrance device comprising: a fan driven by a motor and provided in a blowing chamber; and an air fragrance tank having a fragrant agent therein and communicated with the blowing chamber, wherein the blowing chamber is arranged below the air fragrance tank.